Biodegradable nonwoven webs are useful in a wide range of applications, such as in the formation of disposable absorbent products (e.g., diapers, training pants, sanitary wipes, feminine pads and liners, adult incontinence pads, guards, garments, etc.) and/or health care products (e.g., surgical gowns, drapes, etc.). To facilitate formation of the nonwoven web, a biodegradable polymer should be selected that is melt processable, yet also has good mechanical and physical properties. Biodegradable aliphatic-aromatic copolyesters have been developed that possess good mechanical and physical properties. Unfortunately, the high molecular weight and viscosity of aliphatic-aromatic copolyesters has generally prevented their use in certain fiber forming processes. For example, conventional aliphatic-aromatic copolyesters are not typically suitable for meltblowing processes, which require a low polymer viscosity for successful microfiber formation. As such, a need currently exists for a biodegradable aliphatic-aromatic copolyester that exhibits good mechanical and physical properties, but which may be readily formed into a nonwoven web using a variety of techniques (e.g., meltblowing).